Piraci Nowej Ery
by Majoneziara
Summary: Rzecz będzie o przygodach pewnych piratów. Właściwie to tylko i aż tyle. Opowieść o paśmie wpadek i przygód pirata imieniem Hat (tak, Hat, czyli kapelusz po polsku, później zrozumiecie) i jego równie zwariowanej załogi.


**Notka autorska**

Yo. Tak sobie przesiaduję na fanfictionie i patrzę, że mało mamy trochę fanifków polskich. Trzeba coś z tym wiara zrobić. Widzicie, już od dawna miałam taki pomysł na opowiadanie, ale nie bardzo szło to napisać, bo potrzebowałam zakończenia OP, które, jak wiemy, ciągnąć się jeszcze będzie dłuuuuugo. No więc nie mogłam tego napisać (byłam za mało kreatywna, żeby wymyśleć własne zakończenie OP). Ale oto światełko nadziei w tunelu! Znalazłam całkiem fajną teorię, o tym, czym jest One Piece i jak zakończy się dzieło Ody. Możecie ją znaleźć na forum Senpuu, w podforum One Piece, w temacie "Wielka łan pisowa teoria", polecam przeczytać, jest naprawdę bardzo ciekawa i logicznie przedstawiona.

No, i tak się złożyło, że teraz mi nawet pasuje użyć takiego zakończenia i wpleść w nie moją historyjkę.

Zapraszam do czytania.

* * *

_Wstęp do prologu._

_Dwadzieścia dwa lata po śmierci Gol D. Rogera, młody pirat, Monkey D. Luffy wyruszył wraz z załogą w poszukiwaniu One Piece – legendarnego skarbu, którego zdobywca stanie się następnym Królem Piratów. Cztery lata później piraci Słomianego Kapelusza dotarli do krańca Grand Line – wyspy Rafel, na której odkryli tajemnicę skarbu Rogera oraz Pustego Wieku. Przekazali tę wiedzę światu. Rozpętała się wielka wojna, która pochłonęła całą ziemię. Wszyscy piraci oraz rewolucjoniści wystąpili przeciwko Światowemu Rządowi, niedługo potem w ich ślad poszły mniejsze i większe państwa, a nawet część marynarzy, jak na przykład były admirał Aokiji, Garp, i Smoker. W ciągu następnego roku Pluton i Uran znalazły się we władzy Słomianych Piratów. Przy ich pomocy zniszczyli jedno z dwóch miejsc na świecie, w których stykają się wszystkie morza. Zniszczyli Wyspę Ryboludzi (dzięki pomocy Posejdona mogli uratować też jej mieszkańców), tak jak przepowiedziała dużo wcześniej Madame Shirley. W ten sposób, zdobyli One Piece. Stworzyli All Blue z czterech mórz – West, East, North i South Blue, które połączyły się z Grand Line. Powstało All Blue. Jeden kawałek, jedna część z kilku – czyli właśnie One Piece. Światowy Rząd został zniszczony, a rewolucjoniści, pod wodzą Dragona stworzyli nową Marynarkę, której powierzono zadanie strzeżenia pokoju w nowej erze. _

_Wtedy Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza, po pięciu latach od ich założenia, zostali rozwiązani, z rozkazu samego kapitana. Wszyscy rozeszli się w swoje strony, a słuch o nich zaginął. _

_Jednak sześć lat później, czyli trzydzieści trzy lata po śmierci Gol D. Rogera, pojawili się ponownie, w dodatku w załodze większej o kilka nowych członków. Z niewiadomych powodów Król Piratów Luffy zwołał towarzyszy i popłynął w morze. Nikt nie widział __czarnej bandery z czaszką w kapeluszu_ od tego czasu, na żadnym morzu nie spotkano _imponującego statku Słomianego Kapelusza_. Kiedyś ktoś tylko wspomniał, że podobno Luffy oddał komuś swój kapelusz…

Prolog „Naprawdę ładny dzień"

_33 lata od śmierci Gol D. Rogera,_

_6 lat od zniknięcia Monkey D. Luffy' ego_

Do starych, brudnych okien kryjówki bandytów zapukały pierwsze promienie słoneczne, budząc herszta rozbójników. Nad górą Colubo wschodziło właśnie słońce. Ale nie takie zwykłe, promienne słońce, jak co dzień. To słońce było szczególne. Tylko nad jedną, jedyną wyspą Dawn budziło się ono tak pięknie, tak majestatycznie. Tylko tutaj, najlepiej właśnie ze szczytu góry Colubo, można było oglądać, jak powoli wspina się ponad linią horyzontu, wyżej i wyżej. Nigdzie indziej nie było tak wspaniałe. A dzisiaj świeciło szczególnie mocno. Tak, ten dzień naprawdę zapowiadał się obiecująco.

A przynajmniej tak uważała Dadan, stara i zmęczona już życiem dowódczyni górskich bandytów. Od kiedy Ace i Luffy wyruszyli w morze w pogoni za swymi marzeniami, nagle zrobiło się strasznie spokojnie. Tak, miło, cicho, przyjemnie i spokojnie. Może też trochę nudno, ale tego Dadan nigdy nie przyzna. Nie, na pewno nie przyzna, że te dwie małpy, przytargane do niej przez Garpa, które została zmuszona niańczyć, zmiękczyły jej zepsute, twarde serce. Tęskniła za ich śmiechem, figlami, kłótniami i bitwami. Cóż, nic w tym dziwnego, każda matka czyje tęsknotę, za swoim pisklęciem, które, gdy pojmie już sztukę latania, opuszcza gniazdo. Nawet taka grubiańska, niewychowana, złośliwa matka jak Dadan.

„Przynajmniej mam święty spokój" uznała kobieta i powoli zeszła z łóżka. Ubrała swój codzienny strój i zeszła z piętra, na którym mieścił się jej pokój, na dół, do sali głównej, służącej za kuchnię i sypialnię dla reszty rozbójników. Ziewnęła, przeciągnęła się raz czy dwa i nalała sobie kawy. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niej coś dziwnego. Otóż w kuchni nie było nikogo oprócz niej. A to dosyć dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, iż powinno tu smacznie chrapać co najmniej dwudziestu mężczyzn. Gdzie mogli się podziać? Dadan nie brała pod uwagę możliwości, że jej towarzysze poszli może zapolować, ukraść coś na śniadanie, albo zrobić cokolwiek użytecznego. Nie, oni byli na to zbyt leniwi.

- Bezużyteczna chołota – mruknęła zdenerwowana.

Usłyszała jakieś hałasy na zewnątrz, więc, niewiele myśląc, wyjęła ze schowka swój toporek i wyszła na dwór. Jak podejrzewała, wszyscy stali na podwórku, zwróceni w stronę prowadzącej do ich kryjówki ścieżki. Nawet nie zauważyli obecności swojej szefowej.

– Więc tutaj jesteście, darmozjady! – wykrzyknęła zirytowana brakiem dostatecznej uwagi Dadan.

Jak na komendę wszyscy odwrócili się w jej kierunku.

- O…o…on tutaj jest… - wyjąkał najbliższy rozbójnik.

Kobieta zignorowała go i przepchnęła się między swoją bandą.

Ciekawe co za idiota odważył się przyjść na jej teren. „Poranna rozgrzewka dobrze mi zrobi" uznała Dadan, spoglądając na swoją broń. Spuścić jakiemuś lalusiowi z miasta ostre lanie… O tak, wspaniały początek tego pięknego, słonecznego dnia.

- Oj, ty półgłówku! Wyłaź zza drzew, bo sama po ciebie pójdę! – zawołała Dadan, do stojącej w cieniu drzew postaci.

Była naprawdę pewna siebie. Czegoż mogła się bać, po tylu latach męczenia się z takimi potworami jak Ace, Luffy czy choćby Gar…

- Półgłówku? Na starość zrobiłaś się jeszcze bardziej pyskata. To niedobrze – stwierdził uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha intruz. Na podwórko bandytów powoli wkroczył emerytowany vice admirał marynarki Monkey D. Garp.

- Ga…Ga…gar…Garp…?!

Dadan zniosła to dobrze. Straciła przytomność na zaledwie kilka minut. Kiedy się obudziła, koszmar nadal trwał. Stał nad nią wyraźnie rozbawiony sprawca jej najgorszych problemów. Garp.

- CO TY TU ROBISZ TY DRANIU?!

- Nie krzycz tak, jestem stary, ale nie głuchy. Mam do ciebie sprawę, Dadan. – Dziadek Luffy' ego nawet nie próbował ukryć swojej wesołości, co jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało by Dadan, gdyby ta słuchała lub w ogóle patrzyła w jego kierunku. Jednak ona ze strachem przyglądała się czemuś innemu, a mianowicie małej istotce ukrytej za wielkim ciałem byłego żołnierza. Istotka była podejrzanie niska, chuda i małomówna. Tak, niezaprzeczalnie było to stworzenie powszechnie zwane DZIECKIEM. A nie ulegało wątpliwości, czego chce Garp, gdy przyprowadzi do ciebie dziecko. Dadan miała okazję już dwukrotnie to zrozumieć.

- Taaaaaaaak? – zapytała powoli, chociaż i tak przeczuwała, jak będzie odpowiedź.

- Wychowaj tego smarkacza. Nie jestem już co prawda w Marynarce i nie mogę ci grozić, ale nadal mam kilku wysoko postawionych przyjaciół, więc… Lepiej dobrze się zastanów nad odpowiedzią.

- …

- Dadan? - Garp spojrzał zdziwiony na kobietę, która po raz drugi tego pięknego, słonecznego dnia, padła na ziemię jak trup.

- Szefie! – kilku rozbójników podbiegło do swojego herszta. – Znowu straciła przytomność!

- O, to tym lepiej. Obejdzie się bez jej wrzasków. Hat, chodź tutaj – staruszek pociągnął stojące za nim dziecko. – To jest Dadan, masz się jej słuchać, rozumiesz? Będę do ciebie co jakiś czas wpadał. Teraz kilka zasad. W łóżku masz być przed dziesiątą, zdrowo się odżywiaj, żadnych polowań bez zgody Dadan, nie dręcz innych dzieci i nie kradnij. Spróbuj też przestać robić ludziom te swoje głupie, sadystyczne kawały. Od czasu do czasu możesz najwyżej komuś przyłożyć. Jasne?

Dzieciak w słomianym kapeluszu pokiwał potwierdzająco głową.

- No, to ja uciekam. – Jak powiedział, tak zrobił, znikając równie niespodziewanie, jak się pojawił.

Dadan odzyskała przytomność dopiero popołudniu. Leżała w swoim pokoju. Ach nie, zaraz, wcale nie. Leżała w wspólnej sypialni rozbójników, bo, jak się za chwilę miała dowiedzieć, jej pokój przejął nowy członek górskich rozbójników.

- Szefie? Wszystko w porządku? – jej towarzysze naprawdę się martwili. Co prawda kulili się właśnie we wszystkich możliwych kątach chatki, oczekując wybuchu złości swojej szefowej. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że się martwili. Jak prawdziwa rodzina.

Obok Dadan siedział ten czarnowłosy dzieciak, którego zostawił jej Garp. Wyglądał na najwyżej sześcioletniego gówniarza. Ruda kobieta przeklnęła przebiegłego Vice Admirała w myślach tysiąc razy. No, co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Przynajmniej tego dzieciaka nauczy rezonu. Tym razem nie da się zrobić na szaro jakiemuś gówniarzowi.

- Co ty tu robisz?! – próbowała brzmieć groźnie.

- Siedzę.

- Widzę!

- Ja też, ale wcale się tym tak nie chwalę – oburzył się smarkacz. Chwilę potem wyciągnął swoją małą rączkę w kierunku Dadan. - Dziadek kazał mi się przedstawić. Jestem Hatter. Monkey D. Hatter. Ale wszyscy mówią na mnie po prostu Hat.

- A ja jestem Dadan, herszt górskich rozbójników. Masz się do mnie zwracać per „pani", rozumiesz dzieciaku? – Odpowiedziała kobieta i odtrąciła rękę dziecka, zanim jeszcze dotarło do niej, z kim rozmawia. – Zaraz, Monkey? Luffy jest twoim… Jesteś jego synem?

W Dadan wlepiły się dwa, czarne jak węgiel oczka, o rozbawionym spojrzeniu.

- Nie, jestem jego córką, Perpani.

O tak, poranne przeczucie Dadan nie myliło się, ten dzień był naprawdę piękny, z pewnością wart nazwania go „szczególnym", a przyszłe tygodnie zapowiadały się co najmniej równie interesująco...

C.D.N

* a dla tych, co są z angielskiego tak kiepscy jak ja, podpowiem, że „Hat" znaczy „kapelusz", a „Hatter" – „kapelusznik", czyli też ktoś kto nosi kapelusze, ale też ktoś bardzo zwariowany.

* * *

Ach, zawsze chciałam to napisać. Znaczy „C.D.N." :D.

Wiem, że powinnam trochę popracować nad warsztatem i stylem, ale wydaje mi się, że sam pomysł mam ciekawy. Proszę o rady i opinie, o te pierwsze szczególnie, bo jestem zupełnym amatorem, do czego się bez wstydu przyznaję. Jeśli miałby ktoś trochę czasu, byłabym wdzięczna za wskazanie błędów ortograficznych i interpunkcyjnych. To tyle. Tym, co właśnie to teraz czytają, dziękuję, że przeczytali :D

Niedługo wstawię następne rozdziały, ale na razie będą one głównie opowiadały o przygodach Hat ( i jej bardzo zwariowanej kompanii), na Słomianych będzie trzeba jeszcze trochę poczekać.


End file.
